The New Girl
by Faerie Corpse
Summary: Samatha is new to town. She becomes friendds with the gang. Rated PG-13 for sexual references


Chapter 1:  
Introductions  
  
Samatha climbed into her red '76 Mustang and sighed. "I can't believe I made it. I don't think I ever want to go back," she muttered to herself. Samatha had just moved from Arizona all the way to Wisconsin. Being a senior in a new school wasn't fun, but somehow she had managed to get through her first day.  
She jammed the key into the ignition of her new car and turned it. Her car had been a gift from her father to make her move a little bit easier. It had worked. Sitting in this car made Samatha feel more relaxed and at home.  
Samatha turned on her radio, letting the comforting music of settle over her. She looked up, ready to pull out of her parking spot and screamed.  
A few teenagers dawdling in the parking lot looked at her, confused, and the young girl who had caused the scream hurried over. Samatha rolled down her window as she got closer. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" the brunette calmly asked with a little smile. She had a pretty voice, it was soothing to Samatha.  
"Just a little. Sorry about that, I'm just not used to having people standing in front of my car after school." Samatha gave a little laugh, and so did the other girl.  
"No, it's my fault. I was just coming over to talk to you. I stepped in front of the car because I was afraid you would leave before I got to you." She looked Samatha and her belongings over. "Nice car, by the way."  
"Thanks, my father just gave it to me. It's a lot better than my old '73." One of Samatha's prides was her cars but she definetely liked this one better than her last.  
"Whoa, nice. So, are you new?"  
"Yes." Samatha looked down and turned her music volume down a little bit. "I just moved from Arizona. Oh, sorry, my name's Samatha Kabir." She held out her hand and the other girl took it.  
"My name's Jackie Burkhardt, it's good to meet you." She shook Samatha's hand gently.  
"It's good to meet you too. I'm glad there's people as kind as you here."  
"Trust me, there's more. Oh, I better go. That's my friends waving to me over there," Jackie pointed to two guys and a girl waving at them from across the parking lot.  
"Oh, okay," Samatha's smile faded a little. It had been going so good. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.  
"Sure. But first, why don't you come over and meet them?" Jackie chuckled as she saw Samatha's face light up. "Come on," she pulled on Samatha's hand.  
"Just a second," Samatha rolled her window up, turned the key back and pulled it out of the ignition. Then she stood up and gracefully climbed out of the car. She streatched up to her full height of 5'8" and followed Jackie toward her friends.  
As they walked through the parking lot, Jackie pointed out each student they passed and told Samatha all about them. "And that's Fez," she pointed to a dark haired kid who was walking toward them. "He's a foreign exchange student. He's sort of my friend. Bu he's a little weird." She hesitated.  
  
Samatha realized what the hesitation was caused by as Fez stepped into stride with them. "Hey Fez, this is Samatha. She's new," Jackie greeted Fez.  
"Hello," Fez looked around Jackie at Samatha and stopped dead in his tracks. He seemed to have lost his voice. He was looking at Samatha as if he had never seen a girl before. He was taking in her blonde hair, brown eyes, and great body in awe.  
Samatha covered her mouth so Fez would not hear her laugh. He had just opened his mouth, probably to comment on her, when a male voice cut him off.  
"Jackie, you took forever. I don't even know why we're giving you a ride home." Jackie made a noise of disgust and looked at the wimpy guy who had just spoken. She was about to answer back but he spoke again before her.  
"Wow, Jackie, who's the broad(SP???)?" Samatha smiled again as the red head sitting on the car next to him smacked him on the side of the head. From this, she surmised that they were a couple and he was in trouble.  
"This is Samatha Kabir, she's new to town." Jackie pointed out the guy who had spoken, "This is Eric Forman," her finger onto the girl, "his girlfriend Donna Pinciotti," her finger fell onto the last guy, "and that's Michael Kelso."  
When Jackie pointed at Michael, Samatha stopped listening. She was too busy staring at him. Michael was tall with light brown hair. "What-what did you say his name was?"  
"Michael." Jackie leaned in close so that only Samatha could hear her, "stay away from him, he's sleazy." Samatha nodded, still staring at Michael.  
Eric noticed Samatha's gaze on Michael and said, "Hey Sam-Sam-." Samatha laughed again and said, "Just call me Sam."  
"Okay. Well, nice to meet you. We have to go." Jackie sighed. "I don't want to go yet.  
Sam looked over at Jackie, "I'll give you a ride home. Come one, let's go."  
Jackie nodded and started walking back towards Sam's car. There was a spring in her step that hadn't been there before. Sam started to turn around when she heard Michael speak, "Hey, Sam, wait. Um, can I have your number?" He said the last sentence in a rush.  
Sam nodded and opened her purse. She pulled a piece of paper out and jotted down her number before handing it to Michael. "Bye." As she again turned to walk back to her car she noticed all three of the boys staringa t her intently.  
When she got out of earshot, she started laughing. That's when she noticed a tall guy walking toward Eric's car. She couldn't help but think to herself, he's gorgeous. 


End file.
